Death changes people
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: "Serena's Dead" the two words that had haunted everybody's mind for the past month, BLAIR CENTRIC, C/B eventually
1. Chapter 1

Serena's dead

Those two devastating words echoed through everyone's heads at the hospital.

Lily let out a big cry while Rufus and Eric comforted her, Chuck slid down the wall onto the ground devastated, Nate and Dan let the tears run down their cheeks and Blair just stood there in disbelief showing no emotion.

They each coped in their own ways, some comforting each other, others drowning their sorrows in whiskey.

_**1 week later**_

Lily had wanted to have the funeral straight away, but due to CeCe's flight, it had to be postponed until 2 weeks.

It was around 10:00 at night in Nate and Chuck's apartment, where Vanessa, Jenny, Eric, Nate, Dan and Chuck were all reminiscing about the old days with Serena. Surprisingly to everyone Chuck was still sticking around instead of cowardly leaving, this time it was Blair who did so.

"Oh I have a good one! Remember when Serena got so drunk on New Years in freshman year," Nate reminisced.

"I believe it took 3 body guards and Blair Waldorf to get her down" Chuck laughed.

"Speaking of Blair, where is she" Vanessa asked.

Nate and Chuck both shrugged.

She swayed her hips to the music, rubbing a little too close to comfort against the girl next her. Annie? Was it? Or Chloe? She couldn't really remember, hell, she didn't even care! Blair Waldorf was having fun in some drunken delusion in her mind.

When the song finished she was exhausted and got down from the table she was dancing on to go to the bathroom. She stumbled into the bathroom and collapsed at the basin. She looked in the mirror at her reflection, her hair was a mess and she had far too much eyeliner on for her liking, it was so much, she could Jenny Humphrey a run for her money. She combed her fingers through her long straight hair and glanced in the mirror once more. This time she spotted the toilet, and a familiar feeling came over her.

She thought about Serena, and all the times she saved her from her nasty habit, but Serena wasn't here any more... Blair walked over to the toilet and knelt down on the floor; she stuck her fingers down her throat and purged all of today's food out.

"You know that floor isn't very clean at all," Blair heard a voice.

She got off her knees, flushed the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Here," the girl said handing her a mint.

It was the girl Blair was dancing with; she was wearing a shot red strapless dress and had long jet black hair that went half way down her back.

"Thanks," Blair took the mint hesitantly.

For all she knows it could be some sort of roofie, but she was too drunk to care anyway.

"I had too much to drink," Blair lied.

The mystery girl sighed, "Sure you did" she rolled her eyes, "let me guess, a stunning friend? Abusive boyfriend? Daddy issues?"

Blair remained silent glancing in the mirror and applied her bright red lipstick.

"Not much of a talker ay?"

"Why do you care? It's none of business! What? Did you have bulimia? Did u feel that maybe we would connect?" Blair snapped.

"Wooo, Jesus, calm down, I most certainly did not have bulimia, I couldn't stick my fingers down my throat... you just looked like you know... like you could use some help" she replied.

Blair looked down and tried to walk out but her knees started to tremble and collapse, the mystery girl caught her though.

"Come on, I live just around the corner, I'll take you there" the girl carried Blair out

**A/N: I'm promise it's going to get better, there will be a bit of CB. The next chapters ready to go, please review And just for laughs who did you imagine Blair's new friend to be? Any certain Actress or character?**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's eyes fluttered open to see her unfamiliar surroundings; she was lying on a bed she'd never seen before. She heard someone walk in the room.

"Serena?"

"No Chloe," the girl stretched out her hand to shake.

"Oh you're the one from last night right?"

"The one and only, Here," she said handing Blair some coffee and a tablet.

Blair drank the coffee and looked at the tablet hesitantly.

"You can trust me, it's just valium, and I can show you the packet if you like..." Chloe suggested. "I'm guessing you have to go home or something right? Chloe asked slightly disappointed.

"Ummm... I don't really want to," Blair moaned falling back onto the bed.

"Great! Have a shower, meet me down stairs in 10, we'll go grab some breaky!" she grinned. "You can wear anything you want out of my closet!"

GG * GG * GG

Blair walked down to the lobby to meet Chloe; she was wearing some blue skinny leg jeans, a white strapless top, a black blazer and black ballet flats. Her hair was loosely tied up into a bun, curls were coming out everywhere, it wasn't her normal style but it looked ok.

She looked around the lobby, she clearly wasn't on the Upper East Side, it kind of looked like... like... Brooklyn, for someone reason she really didn't care. She walked down the stair to meet Chloe who wore black skinny leg jeans and a grey jumper. Her hair was jet black and straight, it went half way down her back.

"Hey! You look great Blair, Come on!" She said dragging Blair by the hand down the street.

"Where are we going?" Blair asked.

"Here!"

They stopped at a dinner that Blair had seen before, yes, she was defiantly in Brooklyn.

"Hey Nerida! Two coffees and crumpets! Thank you!" Chloe smiled at the waitress while they sat down at the table.

"So Blair, tell me about you, all I know is that your obviously from the Upper East Side and you have Bulimia."

"I don't have Bulimia," Blair lied. "I just had to much to drink,"

"Look, when I was younger I felt the pressure to be skinny, I would starve me self, I would eat nothing for days, then I realised, who am I out to prove? I don't need to impress them by being a size 0, it's my body not theirs, I really hope one day you'll see that Blair, like you'll see how much of a stick you are naturally." Chloe explained.

Blair smiled uncomfortably.

"SO let's start with, who is Serena?" Chloe beamed.

"Oh, she was my best friend, you know we did everything together," Blair explained hesitantly.

She was trying to block it out by partying and drinking all night, though she did realise it was inventible she would talk about it soon. It may as well be to a complete stranger instead of a shrink.

"Was, ey? Did you guy's fight or something?"

"Ummm... no she died."

"...oh... that sucks."

"Yer," Blair nodded.

The waitress brought over their food; Blair eyed the fatty crumpet cautiously, but then took a bite. Chloe smiled and started to eat hers.

"So, ummm, what about you? Do you go to school or what?"

"I'm taking a gap year, just doing my own thing, I work at a cute department store down the road and saved enough money to rent a flat out here," she explained.

Blair felt somewhat jealous of how free she was.

"And you?"

"Well I have an apartment I used to share with Serena, and I go to Columbia, but I haven't really been attending lately," Blair sighed.

"I noticed you've been at the club a lot, escaping? Or what?"

"I can't really go back to the apartment, there's too many memories there... look I'm sorry, I hardly even know you..."

"S'ok, don't worry, I'm a good listener, and you seem nice enough," Chloe grinned.

"Ummm, Thanks."

"Hey, you like shopping? I know some great vintage stores around here, wanna check em out?"

Blair smiled for the first time in weeks, "sure, sounds great"

**A/N: ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry, I will start to update my other storied too. So what does everyone think about the whole DAIR thing in season 4?LET ME KNOW UR OPINION. **** I know this chapter was pretty crap, but I have some great plans for this story **** please review**


End file.
